A New Perspective
by Jane Hawthorn
Summary: Years have passed. Ash, Brock and Misty have all achieved their dreams. However, mysterious circumstances sow seeds of confusion and deception. Will our heroes survive to see the truth come to light? AAML. Rated T for possible character death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the movie Vantage Point - which was my inspiration for this story. If I did then, Misty would not have left. **

Prologue

Present - 11:45pm-12:02am

Three people stood briefly at the entrance of a straight narrow hallway. Behind them was the door that led to the outdoors, but not to freedom. Freedom had been far out of reach for a long time. Yet the small, cramped hallway did not reflect that. For despite being at building constructed off the edge of the prison, the hallway was reminiscent of an empty hospital with whitewashes walls, cement flooring, and bright lights that illuminated every aspect of the area. If the trio deluded themselves enough to ignore the current circumstances that led them to standing at the beginning of this confining hallway, they might think they were simply visiting a doctor after hours. However, such delusions would only last for as long as the short hallway went.

For at the end of the hallway was no patient room with a kind, smiling doctor supported by tenderhearted nurses willing to help fix any ailment within their ability. No, instead the woman in the center of the trio would face something much different. Sure, there would be several people there besides the two men how escorting her down the hall, but none of them would be smiling. No, they would all have sobering expressions quite similar to the two men on either side of her, whose grim features were accentuated by the light, as they began the entirely too short walk towards the door at the end of the hall.

In comparison, the woman's face was also downcast, but it did not carry the same grim purpose. Instead it carried an expression of sorrow and acceptance.

The woman looked at the two men's faces as they walked slowly and purposefully. Even in the bright light she could not see their eyes, which were well hidden by blue caps they both wore that matched their nondescript blue uniforms.

They reached the end of the hallway to face a blue door with a small thick glass frame at eye level. The glass was thick enough so that what lay beyond the door was concealed, but this did not stop the glass from reflecting a brief flash of fear on the woman's blue-green eyes. The man on the right moved from the woman's side to open the ominous door.

As was expected, what lay beyond the door was neither cheery nor hospitable. Ironically, the room still looked like a clinic, with a stretcher, medical equipment on the side, soft green walls, and the same almost blindingly bright lights. What made the room depressing, even scary were the smaller, infinitely more consequential details. First, the stretcher included thick leather straps meant for keeping a person within their strong grip. Second, the equipment at the side of the stretcher all seemed to indicate monitoring rather than healing. Thirdly, one of the walls off to the side housed a secure looking metal door. The rest of the wall was made of thick glass.

Beyond it, the woman could see several people on the other side. Some were sitting silently in their seats with somber expressions while holding hands in what seemed like a comforting gesture. One middle aged, motherly looking woman was hastily writing on a scrap piece of paper while the older man wearing a lab coat next to her seemed to be trying to comfort her with one hand on his arm. One woman to their right was speaking in front of a camera with several crewmen on her side. On the other side of the room a few others were conversing in a small circle. Participants included a man dressed in a doctor's apparel, another older man dressed in black garb, and several other professional looking persons. From their expressions on their faces the topic was serious.

No one at first noticed the trio had entered. The older, taller man with a short curly mustache that looked slightly skewed - who had just opened the door - moved over to the stretcher. He bent down and seemed to be making sure the daunting leather straps were secure. Meanwhile, the shorter, younger man with dark, unkempt hair held the fiery haired woman's arm almost tenderly and brought her to face the glass wall. At this all of the occupants on the other side stopped their precious engagements and looked at her. The grim atmosphere intensified.

The woman noticed each member in the other room's subtle reactions. The group sitting holding hands expressed a mixture of horror, dislike, and impending justice - a sight that did not seem unfamiliar to the young woman. The man and woman sitting next to each other stood. The man tried to look impassive, but his eyes emanated deep sorrow. She, on the other hand, was clearly distressed while folding the paper in half and showing it to the woman. At first the redhead seemed confused by the note, then nodded and smiled. The motherly woman could not hear but was sure the young woman spoke, but those who spoke with her afterwards knew she was convinced those words were a simple, "thank you." The woman and her camera crew seemed excited, focusing the camera lens from the woman who continued speaking - as if providing commentary - to the redhead. Most of the group who had been conversing in the circle stopped; most of their faces authoritative. However, one of the professionally dressed individuals suddenly increased the volume of his voice so it could be heard on the other side in the brightly lit room on the other side.

"I don't care what the prosecution says! I don't care what evidence is stacked against her! I don't care what the jury's verdict was either! I want you all to know here and now that I know she is innocent. If you go through with this then innocent blood is on your hands, because justice is not being served according to the _law_!"

For a brief moment no one spoke. A small, sad smile graced the cerulean eyed woman's lips. Then the man in black garb spoke briefly, in a much softer tone. In reaction to his words the doctor entered the other room and stood by the sinister looking stretcher. Without her noticing, the taller man had come back from checking it and now stood by her side, oddly looking slight relieved.

Just like at the beginning of that narrow, brightly lit hallway the two men escorted her to the stretcher and strapped her in. The grim, almost heart sickening mood spiked with every silent, purposeful action. When they finished the stepped back, took of their hats and watched as the doctor asked her if she had anything to say before he proceeded. The woman looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head. With a somber nod the doctor stuck a previously prepared needle into her arm. Silence reined, except for the motherly woman's quiet sobs. Minutes seemed like hours. All the expressions on each person's face, each underlying emotion from the beginning of the trio's walk down the hall till now, melded into one sorrowful symphony until it peaked with an air of impending doom and suspense suddenly the monitor off to the side of the stretcher flat-lined. The doctor pressed his fingers to the woman's throat then spoke, confirming everyone's unspoken conclusion.

"Thus ends the life of Misty Williams of Cerulean City."

Silence reigned for a moment; it seemed as if the symphony would start again with a gloomier, mournful tune. Instead a terrifying roar was heard as the deceptively hospitable room was suddenly consumed in explosive flames. The onlookers on the other side of the glass were blown back. Smoke and fallen glass consumed everyone's view, and everything went black.

**This story has a happy ending a promise! Please review. It really encourages me to update faster. Also, I am new at writing and am trying to do my best. That being said, I know I still make mistakes, so please send constructive criticism - not flames! Thank you. :)**


	2. Rhonda's Perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. **

**Thanks to anyone who read the prologue - though I am kind of sad no one reviewed. ****From this point forward to the epilogue each chapter will be from a different persons perspective who was in the prologue. ****Can you guess who they will be?  
><strong>

Chapter 1

Rhonda - 11:30pm-12:18am

Tonight is a _big _night for me.

Perhaps it's a _little _horrible of me to think that way. After all, this next boost in my career is reporting on the death of a famous woman - but it's an inter-regional case! Millions of people all across Sinnoh will be watching! They depends on me for the inside scoop on what is happening here in Kanto. They want to know justice is being served to this girl who has ruined so many lives over here in Kanto by stealing their Pokemon and injuring dozens of innocent people.

Everyone knew about the case and would be watching her live report. Even people outside of Sinnoh - since the other reports failed to show up. Maybe it had to do with some mumbo jumbo about respecting the woman's last moments in life, or maybe they just failed to get here in time to get through security; probably the latter. Who wouldn't want to take this opportunity? Such an amateur mistake - it would certainly hurt their careers. I can sympathize; my own crew seems littered with amateurs that continually sabotage me by hitting me with the equipment all the time - on air!

Yet I can't complain. For now I am the sole reporter on the last chapter _the _Misty Williams case. The very Misty Williams who was a top rated gym leader with a fearsome reputation, a model citizen with a sparkling record of helping the police and the community many times, a vivacious Sensational Sister who earned raving reviews for her underwater performances, a Top Coordinator in Kanto with an impeccable victory streak that inspired even Wallace to greater heights, and a surprising hotshot who recently became the Master Champion of Indigo League by winning both the Indigo Conference and the Silver Conference. Such an impressive feat can only be topped by Master Ash Ketchum who is now Master Champion of three leagues and doing private training on the Orange Islands. This is also the very Misty Williams who, alongside her Gyarados, stunned the world as she was caught live on camera aiding Team Rocket on several violent attacks in various cities. The Misty Williams, who was apprehended months ago, was the center of a well documented, highly disputed court battle with overwhelming evidence against her, and was convicted with the harshest sentence possible in Kanto even though it is well beyond the scope of her crimes. Finally, but most importantly for me, she is the very Misty Williams who will arrive any minute now to face justice eleven months sooner than any other person who has sat on death row. The few people who still sympathized with her called it illegal. The greater majority who stood by the poor victims called it necessary justice. I called it another part of the job.

My not so wonderful camera crew signaled that we are ready, effectively pulling me from my thoughts. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes briefly. Then I put on a grim, but determined expression and began speaking as soon as my cue was given.

"Hello, this is Rhonda reporting live at the scene of Misty Williams' execution. As mentioned before, this report is live and may be disturbing to younger children as well as to those who regarded this woman as their hero before she went rogue."

I looked at the camera man who signaled that Misty had not arrived, meaning I needed to provide commentary on the case up till know. The real action would start when she arrived. So I provided a more sober recounting of past events than the one in my head until the camera person was given the signal to pan over to the glass wall where Misty and one of her two guards now stood.

Everything seemed to be going as scheduled. The doctor and the judge were finalizing the technical details of what was going on. The lawyers from both sides of the court battle were there in the same circle standing as witness. Of to the side were some of the families of the victims who were able to make it. Finally, there were two people sitting distant from the rest of us. The older man was none other than the famous Professor Oak. Perhaps I could get to talk to him afterwards – establish a repertoire so next time he visits Sinnoh he would be more open to an interview. The woman next to him, whose name escaped me, had been seen throughout the trial right behind the defense table – the only person who sat behind the defense table. She seemed to be fussing with some scrap of paper; definitely not important. What was important was me cluing in my viewers to the other inhabitants of the room.

I was doing this as somberly and professionally as possible when the defense attorney finally lost it and started shouting. I signaled the camera man to zoom in on him rather than the poor victims I had previously been talking about. As he did the microphone hit me over the head – again! I am so ready to give him a good talking to! However far more important things are afoot so I'll have to let him off the hook for now.

"I don't care what the prosecution says! I don't care what evidence is stacked against her! I don't care what the jury's verdict was either! I want you all to know here and now that I know she is innocent. If you go through with this then innocent blood is on your hands, because justice is not being served according to the _law_!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. It was a serious reminder of what was really going on. Then the judge responded.

"Duly noted Mr. Hanson. However as servants of the law we must do our part to uphold it no matter what our personal feelings."

The intense atmosphere increased as the judge motioned to the doctor to proceed. The camera man once again panned towards Misty as the two guards led her to the stretcher and her fate. I decided let the viewers see what is happening without further commentary. A lump formed in my throat as the reality of what was happening finally set in. I had never seen someone die before. What if somehow Mr. Hanson was right?

There was a beeping sound as her heart monitor flat lined. My heart dropped. It was too late to wonder now. The doctor checked her over and confirmed my thoughts. Before I could process all of this, however, a huge explosion erupted in the other room. The glass window protecting us shattered and I fell to the ground. For a while everything went black.

.N.P.

The world was fuzzy and confusing. Sounds and sights merged and blurred into incoherent information. I tried to focus – after all I am reporter. I can handle this. I can focus under pressure and deliver. As I thought this the mass of bewildering information began to sharpen.

Smoke. It's a gray fog that slowly dissipated out the huge hole in the roof.

Yelling. So much yelling. Everyone seemed to think it was the only way to communicate.

Wreckage. Glass was everywhere; including all over me. The walls in the other room had gone from green to black.

Lights flashing. Emergency lights were on everywhere. The sprinkler system went off and everyone was now wet. My crew was trying to protect the miraculously spared equipment. Paramedics were on the scene and taking care of the doctor who seemed to be unconscious.

Pain. Lots of pain. Everywhere.

I tried slowly getting up. Ouch. That was even more pain, but it was better than staying on the glass littered floor. I look around to better examine the scene.

The group containing the judge and lawyers were all yelling. The famous Professor was trying to calmly direct everyone to work more efficiently. The families were all holding each other – making sure they were okay after such an emotional, explosive day. The woman who had been playing with the scrap of paper was looking at the scene as if taking it all in – as if trying to come to terms with something.

That is when two significant thoughts clicked into my brain. Where were the guards? Who would do something like this – and wait until after she had died to pull it off?

Another sound entered the melee; an annoying, perky jingle. Oh, wait. That was my annoying, perky jingle! Ignoring the pain, I took my phone out of my ruined purse and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rhonda. This Mike," my young sounding producer responded, "We saw what happened. Are you guys all right?"

"Yes, I think we are. Better off than the doctor who was in the room anyway. Didn't see what happened to the guards or the… girl." I barely got out the last word as my throat constricted once again.

Mike grunted on the other end. Apparently this wasn't news to him.

"Do you think you guys can keep going? It seems the Misty Williams case is much bigger than anyone realized and we need your team reporting."

I looked at my beat up crew. They owed me big time so I didn't feel too guilty when I responded, "Of course."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I am a reporter, this is what I do."

He seem to think for a moment then said, "Head over to the Indigo Plateau. We just received a tip something big is going down there. It seems like you are not in the only hotspot in Kanto today."

Somehow I wasn't excited about this; which was strange because just about half an hour ago I would have been jumping for joy. It's amazing what can happen to a person in such a short amount of time.

As I gathered up the crew to leave, there was one thing I knew for certain.

Tonight _definitely_ was not my night.

**I tried to look over this chapter to make sure there weren't any mistakes but I always seem to miss some. Still, I hope you like this chapter a lot better than the last one. Please review!**


	3. Delia's Perspective

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story. Just like the last two chapters, and every one after it. **

**Thanks to everyone that has read my story so far. A special thanks to **_**Sardonicus, Seashall, **_**and**_** X SHMID X **_**for reviewing. **

**Sardonicus: I am glad you said that. I didn't think I did well enough at expressing the gravity and emotional complexity of the moment. Also, I corrected the mistake you noticed. Thanks for letting me know! **

**Seashall: Thanks for the compliment! I tried to answer your question in the story. I didn't say what their ages were outright - just how long they have been friends. I thought this would be easier since there is a bit of debate about Misty's age. This was everyone's happy. The point is she is at least eighteen and capable of being tied as an adult. **

**X SHMID X: I like reviewing new stories too. I don't know if I have on yours but if I haven't I need to. It's quite well written. I am a Pokeshipper at heart but if I were Misty in your story I would probably being liking the OC more. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will answer your question.**

**This chapter was the hardest for me to write so far. I was excited to write it at first because of the vital information it holds. However, once I got started I realized how heart emotionally it would be to write this. All I can say is: I hope no mother has to go through this. My heart goes out to anyone that has.**

Chapter 2

Delia - 10:30pm-12:20am

My heart sank. It sank every time I entered this horrible place. I thought I would be used to it by now but I wasn't. I knew prisons were an important part of keeping us safe, but my innocent baby girl was inside there! She didn't deserve this. Why hadn't she fought back harder? Why weren't her best friends here with me to support her?

That last question made my heart sink farther. Up till now there has never been a point in my life when I have felt disappointed in my son. I might have teased him once or twice about his accomplishments but at the end of the day I couldn't ask for a better son. At least that is what I thought until now. For now I was walking to see Misty for the last time before...

I chose not to think about _that_.

The truth of the matter is that I am walking to see Misty, his best friend of eight years, _alone_. Every single day of the trial I had been here to support her, no matter how grim the outlook or how horrible other treated her. I did for her what her sister didn't dare to do for the sake of their precious reputations, what her parents would be doing right now if they were alive, what any mother would do for a girl they considered to be their own daughter, what my son should be doing for his best friend.

However, the fact remains that this nightmare has been reigning for nine months now and my son has yet to show his face even once. People around the world know about the trial. I was all over the news. So there is no way he could be ignorant of his friend's plight, and the Orange Islands are not that far away. He should be here. Up to this very moment I kept the hope that somehow he would show up; that this was all just a big misunderstanding connected to his propensity for being terribly late. Yet here I stand in the eleventh hour and he is still not here and the disappointment sank my heart even further.

To top it all off, I could think of no comprehensible reason why he wasn't here. No reason whatsoever for him and Brock – who she was also disappointed in but not to the same extent – to abandon their best friend in her dire need. There was no reason why I am walking in this building not knowing how to tell an already heart heavy woman that her best friends weren't here, or how to shatter the last ray of sunshine she had that was based in her faith in two of the people she trusted most right before she was going to…

No. I can't think about that. There will plenty of time to think and hurt later. Right now I need to be strong; to be there for her. With this thought I straightened by back, set back my shoulders, and lifted my head till my chin was parallel with the floor.

I can do this. I can be strong just a little longer. I have to.

With that, I looked at my surroundings for the first time to see my feet had led me almost all of the way to Misty's holding cell. All I had to do was turn the corner, go past the guards, and enter through the door. I took a deep breath and started to walk. I turned the corner. I almost stopped once again when I saw the guards – they were different then the two men who usually guarded the door whenever I had come before.

The taller guard had one of those silly mustaches like the one she had seen in a picture of Brock in his mariachi outfit. The short guard seemed to be wearing fingerless gloves just like…

Before she could complete that perplexing thought the guards had opened the floor gesturing for me to enter.

.N.P.

My heart's current sinking pains seem to have been drowned out by my reeling mind. Misty's words were still racing in my head and overwhelming me. For almost a year now I had been wondering what her side of the story was. Throughout the court battle she had held her silence and now I understood why.

Who would have thought Team Rocket would have been clever enough to come up with the legal company for a front – much less one that sold Pokémon League merchandise in order to come on not only good term with the league but to be considered an invaluable, trusted ally?

What was even more shocking was that all of this was inspired by that Team Rocket trio who would follow my son around. They were even the legal head of the organization. Apparently they didn't realize the far reaching consequences of their idea – not beyond getting filthy rich anyway. For once Team Rocket decided to silence Misty for her accidentally acquired knowledge the trio had a fit of conscience and tried to save her. Now they are on the run to keep from being silenced also.

However, the warning worked and she was able to get away. Instead of looking for her team Rocket played smart. They used one of their members who had managed to capture a Gyarados to pretend to be her and commit the horrible crimes that still filled the television screen to this day and pushed the families sitting next to me to seek for justice even if it was so extreme. Then all they needed was a mole in the jury to compromise them and push for maximum sentencing.

A slight squeak started me and briefly brought me out of my still processing thoughts. Professor Oak had just sat down beside me. I was grateful he was here – even if it was more for me than for Misty.

He doesn't believe in her. Not like I do.

That's why she never said anything until now. No one would believe her but me. After all they have footage of "her" committing the crimes. I just wish someone would have noticed. Maybe none of us would be here waiting for Misty to be brought in by her new guards that bore a strange resemblance to…

Wait! The guards!

Realization suddenly dawned on me. It felt like some of the burden weighing down on my heart was removed. Instead of a burden of complete disappointment, confusion, and inventible, impending doom there was a small spark of hope – a small desperately needed spark that moved my limbs into action. Hastily I grabbed a scrap of paper and pen and began writing. I had to do this carefully otherwise I might accidentally ruin everything.

As I was writing I felt a gentle pressure on my arm. I looked up briefly again to see Professor Oak give me a small, sad smile then look away. I felt grateful for the thoughtful gesture. Then I realized that he probably did it because it was about time. My heart felt physically hurt from the pressure. I didn't know how much time was left so I quickly finished my message at the bottom of the paper. As I did, I felt his hand slightly tense then leave my arm.

Once again I looked up, this tie following his line of sight – thought it didn't take long to see what he was looking at. They were here. It was time! My hands shook. My heart was beating rapidly as if it were my heart that would stop beating soon, not Misty's. No I couldn't think like that. I can't snuff out my small hopeful spark. I have to act.

Shakily I lifted up the first half of my message: "I love you and believe you."

I looked at her as she read. Even though she would never admit it she looked scared, I could see it in her eyes. One I saw she was done I flipped the note over and let her see the other half of the message: "Trust the guards."

At first she looked confused. I don't blame her. My note wasn't exactly a good explanation but it was the best I could do under the circumstances. I smiled at her hoping it was enough to reassure her – and me. It was. She smiled back, she said thank you. That, I think, was all we both needed to get through whatever happens next.

I heard chatter going on around me but it didn't matter. All I could do was look at them with that small spark and smile and try not to completely break down. The not knowing, the heartache, the feelings of complete helplessness and loss all came crashing down on me all at once. There was no more denying what was happening or pushing it from my mind. The next few minutes would change my life forever for better or worse.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the doctor leave the room. Everything was proceeding like normal. I couldn't understand why! Still, I had to hope, even though it felt like my heart was painfully drowning. I had to. I heard sobs coming from somewhere. It took a moment to realize they were coming from me. Tears clouded my vision but I couldn't look away from her as they strapped her in, talked to her briefly, and then stuck in the needle.

No, no, no…No!

Time seemed disconnected with reality as it seemed too fast and too slow simultaneously. I watched Misty and the heart monitor like it was my own lifeline. Slowly but surely it sank in unison with my own heart until finally, it stopped all together. It stopped. Time stood still, all was quiet. My heart froze. The doctor spoke confirming every mother's worst fear. She was gone.

Just before that terrible news sunk in something else happened. Fire, glass and smoke were everywhere. Each of my senses seemed to fade all at once. It was like the universe backfired from all the intense pressure. Instinctively I ducked, trying to cover the venerable parts of my body. Next to me I felt Professor Oak try to shield me from the blast with his body. Then, as suddenly as it happened, all was quiet once again – leaving me trying to comprehend all that had just transpired.

I stood up and looked at what was left of the other room; a shattered, blackened shell of its former self. Both the boys and Misty were gone leaving a whole in the ceiling in their place. In that moment my heart decided on something my mind couldn't logically understand. Misty's alive. I don't know how and I don't have any real evidence. I should be crushed. Instead I'm worried sick.

Yet, in spite all of this I couldn't help but whisper a quiet, "good luck."

They'll need it, especially until everyone knows what I know now. My son was here. Somehow he and Brock had saved my baby girl. That knowledge stirred my heart in a way I did not think was possible when I walked into this dreadful place – a way that I did not think was possible again until now: up.

**I am done! Hopefully I didn't ruin the chapter by missing some grammar mistake or being repetitive in my descriptions. I hope I was being clear enough even though Delia was often shaken and confused. It was odd writing her like this since she is usually so strong and happy. Still, I hope she isn't too out of character. Please leave a review. Never met an author that didn't want one and I am not about to start that trend.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS: This chapter could possibly seen as an Eldershipping moment. I'll leave that open to the reader's interpretation. I just tried to make their relationship as much like the anime as possible. **


	4. Misty's Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the movie Sherlock Holmes. Digital Brownies are ready to be given to anyone who can figure out where the Sherlock Holmes reference is before the reveal in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who read this story so far, especially those who reviewed and favorited! I hope you like this chapter too. **

**Also, s****orry for the long wait on the update. Misty has been hard for me to write because my personality and the character's personality are almost diametrically opposed. That being said, thanks to all the authors on this site who have taken on writing her character recently and inspired me enough to not only be able to tackle this character, but to hopefully have improved in my writing as well!**

Chapter 3

Misty – 11:27pm-2:02am

I cannot believe this is happening to me. I mean really, I have been stuck in some rotten situations during my travels with Ash but this one takes the cake. If only this situation was like all the others back then; an ordinary day of traveling turns upside down when Ash does something rash despite my warnings, we have an adventure, and somehow through stubborn determination, insistent kindness and with a good old fashioned pokemon battle against Team Rocket as well as fellow trainers everything works out for the better. Why can't the same formula work for me now?

Oh yeah, because my two best friends ditched me when the going got tough. Didn't they know me better? Just because I have a bit of a temper and go after what I want with a unwavering passion doesn't mean I would completely forget my principles to do Team Rocket's violent dirty work. I mean, it's not like I have kept my low opinion of Team Rocket to myself all these years. They would have known – no, they should have known better.

Resisting the urge to curl up into a ball and cry, I let out a small sigh.

It won't be long now. Crying wouldn't do any good at this point. Besides if it's going to be all over soon then I am going out with my head held high. That's right; I told myself as a forced my body to move from off the floor where I had been sitting and wipe my blurring eyes. You are strong, confident, and beautiful. No need for shedding tears. Those traitors weren't worth the effort it would take to cry anyway. Plus, if I can look back every day – more times than I would like to admit – looking to see if they came, only to see empty seats beside Mrs. Ketchum without any waterworks then I can stay strong now. Right? Right.

Unconsciously I nodded my head with new found resolve. At least I wasn't completely alone. Mrs. Ketchum and my lawyer would be there for me, like they have been from the beginning. A small smile began to tug at the corner of my mouth.

Unfortunately the warm feeling connected to that smile didn't last long as I realized how much it would have hurt, Mrs. Ketchum especially, to be there for me right now. She's going to be so hurt. Who will be there for her when this is all her since her own flesh and blood had proven to be completely useless?

"ARGH!"

I scream in frustration, simultaneously kicking my foot against the wall in the process as anger overtook my melancholy thoughts.

Can't there just be one ray of sunshine right now instead of depression and misery for everybody stuck in this mess? Seriously! I don't want me or the people close to me to spend the last bits of my life worried and upset!

I kick the wall one more time for good measure. My foot responded to this maltreatment by shooting signals of throbbing pain. I knew neither my foot nor the wall deserved it but I had to get my frustration out somehow, and despite my foot I was actually feeling better. I felt almost empty, even. What a relief.

Sinking to the hard, unclean lump the prison had the gall to call a bed I let off another sigh while closing my eyes. Silence, now that is something I haven't felt in a long time; not on the inside anyway. Not since this whole fiasco with Team Rocket started.

Nothing was going to bother me right now. Not missing, unhelpful friends. Not Team Rocket's diabolical schemes that would continue on as my knowledge goes to the grave. Not my lawyers constant nagging to get me to talk when it would only land me in the nuthouse, because no one would believe me. Not my lawyers other complaints, this time thankfully directed at people other than me, about how my sentence was illegal because it was not within the grounds of the crimes I had been convicted of. Not the fact that I should have had more time to come to grips with what's happening today and yet my affairs in order. No, nothing was going to bother me right now; not one bit.

I rolled over to my side facing the wall – one that I hadn't slightly cracked with my venting – and let out an exasperated sigh as the sweet feeling of nothingness fled as quickly as it came. As I did so, a metallic banging noise was heard, one that I quickly identified as the door opening signaling the guard's arrival. There goes the rest of my sweet silence. The universe must be out to get me today. Maybe it's bad karma for hitting the wall, twice.

Just as I was about to explore that possibility I noticed something interesting. The two men standing before me are not my usual guards. In fact they looked vaguely familiar. Probably because the taller one had a silly mustache that looked just like the one Brock wore when he did his singing routine with maracas to impress women. Technically the reason was that he was stalling while we helped the real performers get their pokemon back from Team Rocket, but I know Brock so I know the real reason was girl related somehow. As for the short guy he wore fingerless gloved just like Ash has ever since I met him over eight years ago.

Wait a minute. I must be crazy; delusional even. There is no way Brock and Ash are here right now posing as my guards. Then again, what are the odds that my new guards have those two exact things at the same time?

As I was pondering the possibility the taller one motioned for me that it was time to go. Robotically I arose from the so called bed and moved towards them. Inwardly I was cursing my bad luck that the guard didn't use words. Maybe I should have held out until he had. Then I would know for sure if it was them - or I would just get roughed up. Some of the guards liked to do that in prison, especially to inmates they didn't like.

All right then. I'll just have to think of something else. Think Misty, think.

Any other cloths or accessories wouldn't help here since the rest of their attire was police issued – supposedly – so I had to think of another aspect of their appearance. That's it! Their appearance! They can change cloths both they can't change their faces! Not with surgery anyway.

Invigorated by my brilliant new plan of action I looked hopefully at their faces as they led me down the brightly lit hallway. It didn't take me long though to figure out the lights were working against me, just like everything else seems to be doing today, for the bright lights caused a shadow to cover their most distinctive features. Of course, their identical impassive expressions didn't help either.

Curse you, bad karma!

Before I could contemplate the ramifications of cursing the bad karma already set against me, I realized the door to the next room was getting uncomfortably close. The last room I would ever enter in my life. Fear suddenly set in. I'm not ready to die yet! There is so much more in my life to do! Ash! Brock! Somebody, anybody save me! Another wave of panic crashed against my already frightened heart as I saw 'Brock' open the door. As he did, a quick reflection of the fear in my eyes flashed against the small glass pane.

NO!

No, I will not think that way. I am brave. I am strong. I can get through this. I am going to hold my head up high no matter what. I would have said this to myself out loud – thinking out loud is usually quite comforting to me. However, it seemed like my throat had constricted to the point any verbal communication suddenly became improbable at best. So I would just have to keep thinking it. I can do this. I CAN do this. I will not cry. I am strong. I will not cry.

My heroes must not have heard my silent pleadings, for they had yet to emerge in all their white knight shining glory. All I had right now was to be able to look at my best friend's mother, my last emotional lifeline that I could now see thanks to one of the guards opening that awful door, and my own stubborn will to carry on.

The guard who opened the door did not return to my side but rather moved towards the other monstrosity they had the nerve to call a bed. I guess the more correct term is stretcher, but don't they use those for patients they want to live? Not wanting to dwell on this nightmare train of thought further I returned my focus to Ash's Mom as the other guard moved me in her direction. No one had noticed us yet, thank goodness. I hate it when they stare at me, like a dangerous caged animal that had just done some horrific deed. Oh right, that is how they thought of me.

As if bad karma was particularly out to spite me today, every eye in the room on the other side of the glass wall fixed on me. Great, I knew it was bad to curse bad karma. Oh well, it won't matter for long anyway. Ugh, no, I can't think that way. I am a fighter, and my knights in shining armor had a slight tendency to come in at the very last second.

I can't believe I am still hoping for them to come. Can I not take a hint?

Rather than look at the circle of official know-it-alls or the family group whose glare was unnerving at the very least, I continued to focus on Delia and the Professor. Who knew he would show. Goodness knows he wasn't here for me. At least Delia would have someone to lean on. Knowing that relieved some of the tension constricting my chest.

Just then Delia surprised me, successfully pulling me from my thoughts, by showing me a folded scrap of paper. On the side that showed it read, "I love you and believe you."

If Professor Oak's presence lessened the tension then Delia's message freed me heart completely. Suddenly the other people looking at me like a crazed zoo exhibit didn't matter anymore. I wasn't alone. Someone loved me and believed in me, and despite everything else going on right now that knowledge was enough was enough. Delia quickly flipped it over to the other side. I didn't know how she would top that note but I read eagerly anyway.

"Trust the guards."

What kind of note was that? How would she know anything about the guards, especially since they changed last minute? There was simply no way she would know the guards were trustworthy. Unless she knew who the guards were. Maybe my knights in shining armor came after all. Then again, what if they unintentionally fooled us both?

One look at Delia's scared, yet determined expression, and I knew what my answer was. I was going to trust them, if only because she trusted them. After all, at this point I had nothing to lose. I smiled and mouthed the only two words I could think of to adequately express myself. Even though there was no way she could have heard me, I knew she understood. So I smiled for her sake as well as mine, as the guard moved me over to face the haughty group dressed in official clothing.

At least I still didn't have to look at the families.

The next couple of minutes passed too quickly for my own comfort. Delia's words still rang in my head, but the tension in my chest quickly returned as the reality of how little time I had left came crashing down on my like a giant wave. I know that's an accurate description thanks to previous adventures. A passionate outburst from my lawyer added slightly to the comfort, but the desperation and lack of hope it carried made my heart chest constrict in horror that much faster.

Nothing was happening. The judge, the families, the prosecution were all getting their way. I am going to die if somebody doesn't do something!

By this point the second guard had returned to my side. The guard who bore semblance to Brock looked relieved. It hardly registered the soft ministrations from the gloved hand of the guard who looked like Ash on my elbow as he moved me in the direction of the doctor who had just entered the room. My mind was too busy screaming at me, trying to understand why one of the people I am supposed to be trusting looked relieved at a time like this! Then I noticed his hands looked oily. He had been holding me before so I knew this was a new development. Why would his hands be wet? The only liquid-like substance in the room was contained in the needles the doctor is currently prepping for me. Did he tamper with them? Was that how they were planning on saving me? How could they possibly fool the doctor? He's a trained professional with proper equipment for crying out loud!

My inner rant disparaging the intelligence of their scheme continued for the next several minutes, thus successfully distracting me for the next few minutes as they got me into position. The doctor must not have liked me being distracted because he had the nerve to interrupt me to ask if I had anything to say. Oh I had a thing or two to say; to the bad karma out to get me, to my either traitorous or dense best friends, to the annoying doctor, to the know-it-alls in the next room. The list goes on! It would take hours to say everything I needed to say! Unfortunately I don't have that kind of time to I decided to go out graciously and keep in ranting silent. It would be their loss not to hear my last words anyway. For this way my last words will now be a thank you to the one person who stood by me this whole crazy adventure.

With that thought I closed my eyes hoping it would not be the last time I did so, bracing myself for whatever happened next.

.N.P.

The dark fog clogging my mind slowly began to lift. Finally! I wasn't quite sure whether or not I was alive or dead. As I became more conscious I came to realize I was quite sore in several areas of by body. Ugh. To think moments ago I was excited to be more conscious. At least the pain helped settle the debate of whether I was alive. Heaven was supposed to be peaceful, happy, and pain free. So I was either still alive and the quote on quote guard's plan had worked, or I ended up in the fiery pit down below. Great.

Risking opening my eyes, a movement that made me unconsciously smile considering the circumstances, I see a vaulted ceiling made out of wood. Further evaluation of my surroundings confirmed I was in a cabin quite similar to the one's we would travel in on our journeys. Indescribable hope and warmth rose in my chest that I was indeed alive.

Unfortunately this also meant the bad karma that continues to haunt me is still in play, and it made itself manifest both quickly and potently in the face of the person I had longed and loathed to see for months now. The face of Ash Ketchum.

**Well the secret is finally out. Misty is officially alive! Yay! Like always, please read and review. Let me know what you think or even just let me know that I messed up somewhere so I can fix it. Hopefully, my next update will be much quicker now that I have this perspective done. :)**


	5. Brock's Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this story. Not a creative way to put it but still true.  
><strong>

**Hello again everyone. Sorry it has taken so long. I won't give excuses. Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far and for all the wonderful reviews from ****seashall768, ****Sardonicus, PKMNviewer, SilentDeamer01, A 'Dis'Satisfied Reader Gfire, and prettygirl17 . You really uplifted me and inspired me to keep writing this story. I hope this chapter helps bring light to who the guards are and how it all happened.  
><strong>

**I enjoyed writing this chapter it was much more lighthearted than the previous two chapters. I started off writing Brock like he came off during the beginning of the third movie but then had to change tune in order to keep with the flow of the story. Still, I managed to get in my first serious flashback and major dialogue. I hope I got his character right and this chapter is grammatically correct and clear. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4

Brock – 2:13-2:48am

I think at some point in every person's life their world turns upside down. For some it is meeting the person they will love for the rest of their life. For other's it is when they lose the job of their dreams, and have to find a new one. Even then there are still others whose lives are changed when they finally reach their dream, when they lose someone close to them, when someone has the guts to stand up to you and point out something you've been doing wrong with your life, when they gain or lose a close friend, and when someone smiles at them at just the right moment when everything seems to be falling apart. The list goes on and on.

As for me, I have seen and experienced most if not all of these moments throughout my life, some more than once. Especially while traveling around the world with my friends. Hey, the life of adventure will do that to you. Plus there are just way too may beautiful women in the world to say I could have only experienced love and heartbreak only once. Especially when my friends seem so set against my courtship some of them. I probably have scarring on my ears and back to prove it.

Eheh, now I am just embarrassing myself.

I heard a yelp coming from the other room. Sounds like Ash just got hit by Misty for saying something without thinking again. Guess I'm not the only one embarrassing myself. At least I am doing so in the privacy of my mind instead of out loud in front of a temperamental, already upset redhead. I chuckled.

I am glad she's awake. I missed having them around like the good old days. Especially since I didn't think for a while there this would ever happen. I wanted to go in and say hello but the two of them had been fighting since she woke up. So I decided to finish making out midnight snacks and wait for their rumbling stomachs to overpower their desire to chew each other out. At least they are not eating each other's faces off; one of the few advantages of the two of them still being in denial.

I chuckled again, as my thoughts returned back to today's events. So much has happened in such a short space of time. Despite the high tolerance I've built up from traveling with Ash for so long, it was taking me a while to process all that had occurred; probably because up until today I thought that I had already experienced my one big life changing moment. In fact, I believed I had my big moment several times over. Today - I looked at the clock - okay, well technically yesterday changed all that, right from the moment I woke up. I stopped working on the stacks and allowed my mind to wander back to the unexpected events of yesterday morning.

_Unlike every other day, I was the last one to wake up. Usually I am one of the first because I have to make breakfast while my brother Forrest wakes up early to get in a morning warm up with his pokemon before the morning challengers come in. However, I was unable to get to sleep until I broke down and took some sleeping medication because I was so stressed over what would be happening in the next twenty-four hours. One of my best friends was about to die, and there wasn't anything I could think of that I could do about it._

_Just as I was contemplating that depressing thought, the door burst open to reveal none other than an angry Ash Ketchum at my doorstep. At first I was shocked to see him. After all he was supposedly still training on the Orange Islands. I had just gotten a post-card from him a few days ago saying training was going well and the new recipe for Snorlax was greatly helping with the level of food supplies he had to keep handy. _

_I decided to take the gentle approach and start with a friendly greeting - that hopefully wouldn't make him even angrier. _

_"Hello, Ash! What a surprise! I just got your postcard a couple of days ago."_

_He frowned. Then his body went from angry yet rigid to a fierce fighting stance that he usually only reserved for Misty. I pang shot through my chest. _

_"Why didn't you tell me Brock?" _

_Shoot, so much for the friendly greeting. Confused, I asked him for a clarification hoping it wouldn't set him off further, "What do you mean Ash?"_

_"WHAT DO I MEAN BROCK! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF WITH EVERYTHING HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?"_

_Pikachu, his most loyal companion, jumped from his shoulder and yelled at me in his own language to accentuate his trainer's point. _

_Strike two. Hopefully, my next response will be better. I hear bad things happen to three time offenders. I thought quickly and carefully about what he said. It didn't take long before I had a pretty good guess about what they were upset about._

_"You mean what's going on with Misty? I thought you knew. It's all over the news."_

_This made him pause for a moment. Then he responded at a slightly lower decibel, "You could have told me. She's our friend!"_

_"Chu!"  
><em>

_"I just thought you didn't want to talk about it so I didn't bring it up."_

_His fighting stance remained intact but when he spoke this time his voice was now much lower. _

_"Don't you mean you didn't want to talk about it"_

_He was still obviously angry so I tried to keep calm, which was getting increasingly hard to do since his last quip hit much closer to home than expected. _

_I sighed, "Yes, Ash I think that's part of it too. I've come to care about her a lot and whether you'll admit it or not so have you."_

_That's why talking hurts. Talking makes everything that's happened real. Misty's arrest, the long drawn out trial, the confusion between my head and my heart over whether or not Misty was innocent, and her impending execution that I was not ready to face. All if these things had become overwhelming. Indecision led to inaction, guilt, and an angry friend at my doorstep. Looking at Ash's determined face, however, I realized I had much less time to come to terms with reality than I realized._

_"I do care," he fervently replied, "I care enough to do something about it, and you are going to help."_

From that point forward, I learned that Ash had been in the dark about Misty's circumstances thanks to one of his assistants who was paid by the league to make sure he didn't know until it was too late so he would do something reckless like try to break her out of prison. They didn't need two Master's on the wrong side of the law. Ironically, it was their duplicity with Ash that led to him taking the drastic actions that they tried so desperately to avoid.

For the rest of the morning we planned out the breakout. We finally decided on putting the original guards to sleep using Bulbasaur's sleep powder, and then use their uniforms to impersonate them. From there Ash wanted to hurry and get her out before the people in the euthanasia room missed her, but I convinced him to go with a much subtler plan inspired by something learned from medical school once I guaranteed it wouldn't hurt her and it would keep the cops from searching for her. We would take her into the room as planned. Ash would take her by the glass wall so everyone's eyes would be focused on her while I switched the contents of the euthanasia with a extracts of a certain flower that led to the patient experiencing what would look like heart failure. The doctor would then declare her dead. Then we could take Misty out of the room and escape on Ash's recently recaptured Charizard and Pigeot with everyone believing she was dead.

We also worked out a simple yet effective backup escape in case something went wrong: have Ash's Torkoal smoke out the room, grab Misty and run for it. I tried not to think about how similar this plan was to the one Team Rocket used on us countless times, or how it usually worked out. Thankfully it did come to that until right at the very end.

In fact just about everything went according to plan, which was especially amazing since Misty can be incredibly unpredictable and violent when deeply upset. What I didn't plan on was just how hard it would be to not let her in on the whole thing. How hard it was to pretend not to care about the pain of two of your best friend's; one who was having to face an untimely death and other having to hold back from comforting one of the people he cares for most when she needed him so badly. How scary it would be switching the needles knowing at any minute you could get caught and your friends would pay a steep price for it. How agonizing it would be to watch the fear and hurt knowing I couldn't do anything at the moment and that I should have done something much sooner than I had. How relieving it would be to not get caught and stand back by my two friends. How comforting it would be to see her smile at Mrs. Ketchum when it seemed like her world was falling apart. How overwhelming it would be to stand next to the friend who chewed me out just hours before as he faced all the odds, faced losing the friend he fell for and dream he worked so hard to attain right after reaching it, all to save her life even though he had no shred of evidence other than his knowledge of her character to attest to her innocence.

It was standing there is that brightly lit room that I realized why I believe that at some point in every person's life their world turns upside down. For right in front of my eyes by two best friends were going through love and loss in so many different ways it made my head spin. Right in front of my eyes my friends' world's worlds were changing drastically, and in turn so was mine.

With that profound thought I turned on the television to see what the police had figured out so far. There was a newswoman and her crew there so no doubt this was all over the late night news. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television to see an angry redhead gloating on the television. What she said was even more astounding. Suddenly Ash and Misty coming to a resolution wasn't out top precedent anymore.

"Ash, Misty, get in here quick!"

Whether I fully comprehended it or not the last twenty-four hours had changed my life. I chose to stand by my two friends in spite of strong evidence against one of them and hefty consequences if we were caught. So much has happened, and apparently the world hasn't gone upside right just yet.

**Ah, I love writing cliff hangers. Hate being on the receiving end though. I'll try to better with the next update so I don't leave anyone hanging too long. As always, please review!**

**P.S. The Sherlock Holmes reference was to the flower extract Brock used. I liked the idea and thought I could use it in my story too. Also, I will be adding a snippet of Professor Oak's thoughts based on the suggestions of one my reviewers. I wanted to answer the questions about motive and his thoughts but I thought it would be better to have him do so instead. :)  
><strong>


	6. Ash's Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Misty would at least have more cameo's, Ash wouldn't still be ten somehow, and Brock's character wouldn't have ended up so butchered that fans were almost relieved to see him go so their beloved character wouldn't receive more abuse. Also, Iris wouldn't be replacing Misty with more blunt intention than any other female traveling partner so far. **

**This chapter was really interesting to write. There was a lot more dialogue, and exclamation points. I also had to be careful which words I used because Ash, although intelligent in his own way, does not have the largest vocabulary. There are still a few descriptive words I am not sure on. Oh well, I hope it still sounded like an older version of Ash. **

**I decided to add another perspective, which I will probably use for the epilogue, where everything will get wrapped up. It will be Professor Oak, as suggested from one of my reviewers.**

**I am going to dedicate this chapter to HappyLeifEricsonDay for pushing me to finish this chapter when I couldn't motive myself. Thank you for your encouragement and kind words!**

Chapter 5

Ash – 1:32 - 2:18am

We're fighting, _again_.

Was it too much to ask for a simple, happy reunion between two best friends? Where we both would be trying not to cry, everyone would be smiling, and everyone was, well, happy? Where we would embrace and I could holder close and know for the first time since I found out what was happening to her that she was all right – I mean, er…Hey, I would have even settled for a hug or a playful punch in the arm, but no. She decided to be angry at me, _again._ Why am I surprised?

I looked at her face while she yelled at me. She was really pretty when she yelled at me – not that I would ever tell her that. She would always find a way to snap at me, even when I was just complimenting her. Brock says it's because she gets flustered. I dunno if he's trying to say she likes it when I compliment her or it's just his nice of way of saying she's really cranky sometimes. If it is because she likes it, she's got a weird way of showing it. Besides, it was kind of hard to not be looking at her away since she has both hands in my collar in a vicegrip. I would know what that feels like to because I am a proud trainer of a Kingler and Corphish. My poor shirt though. If she keeps this tantrum up I might need to buy a new one.

She screamed at me. Oops, I should probably be paying more attention. Looking extremely frustrated, she shoved me and sat back on the bed, looking away from me, with her arms crossed. Shoot, that means she won't be saying any more so I can figure out how to pacify – I mean, make her feel better. I really do want to make her happy. Seeing her so upset makes me unhappy too - and not just because she usually takes it out on me and anything else in her way- but because I honestly cared for that crazy redhead.

Pikachu never has this problem. He never seems to upset her. He gets all her smiles, her concern, and her attention. Pikachu was the one who fried her bike fry crying out loud! Yet who does she blame - me! I even asked him once how he got this lucky lot. Was it because she liked him more than me? I never really got an answer. Pikachu just laughed, shrugged and continued eating dinner. I could swear he threw me a pitying glance somewhere in there too. What a pal.

To top it off it seems like he'd run off on me too. Probably hiding underneath the bed until hurricane Misty subsides – I mean until she calms down. Shoot, I'm _still_ not paying attention.

I looked at her again, trying to find any clues as to what to say. Her posture was still rigid, but her face betrayed subtle hints of sadness underneath the pulsing anger. I have learned to pick up on this after years of arguments.

Cautiously I take a step forward and began to speak in a low that I hoped conveyed my sincerity.

"I'm really sorry Misty. All I wanted to do was help."

She whipped around to face me again with a shocked expression. Her mouth opened into an o-shape. She seemed to be trying to form words with her mouth but nothing was coming out. Not good. I had better keep talking before she finds her voice, because if she does it will not be pretty – just pretty loud. Not to mention my shirt probably will not survive her next volley.

I gulped and continued in the same apologetic tone, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner. You see the League rep who came with me kept me pretty busy so I didn't…"

"BUSY! I am on trial with capital punishment on the table and you're _BUSY!_"

"Misty, I-"

"Don't Misty me!"

That last bit she yelled at me while standing up again, moving closer to my face like a Seviper about to strike an unsuspecting Zangoose.

"Don't you _dare _try to apologize either. I. _Know._ You. Don't. Mean. It," she emphasized her point by jabbing her finger into my chest.

Her words echo in my mind; they hit my heart too – harder than her finger ever could. I could feel anger and hurt boiling inside me about to burst. She can call me a lot of things - a dense, always hungry, direction impaired shrimp with a big ego that get's by in life more on luck than hard work – and I'll take it stride. It's just part of our weird friendship.

However, she crossed the line when she called me a liar and a bad friend. When she said I don't care.

"Are you calling a liar?" I hissed, mimicking her movements.

If I wasn't so mad I would have noticed that we were in the same fighting position we usually ended up in – the one that got me nervous when I stopped fighting long enough to realize how close we were.

"Yes I am," she quipped furiously, "you want to know why?"

"Why!" I demanded, anger seeping through my voice.

"_Because_, Ash, you never came. _Because_ your pokemon training and your fans seem to be more important to you than helping a friend in need. _Because _actions speak louder than words, and by the way you are acting you CLEARLY don't care about me!"

That did it. It was like her finger stabbed me in the heart and anger was pouring out of me.

"DON'T CARE!"

"Yes -"

"Shut your mouth Misty!" I was literally shaking from anger as the words spat out of my mouth.

She looked like she was about to say something else, but I beat her to the punch.

"Don't you dare, You can call me a lot of things, but you can't call me a liar, or a bad friend. We have been best friends for years and I have always been there for you no matter what. You can't say I don't care!"

The look she gave me was mutinous. At least she closed her big mouth.

I moved closer, looked her straight in the eye and continued, "Listen to me for once in your life! I. Care. About. You. Just because my league rep was a jerk and kept me from finding out about your trial until it was almost too late does not mean I don't care. I came here and saved your life! Does that mean anything to you?"

With that I stopped, breathing heavily. Shock was written all over her face. Suddenly feeling drained, I backed away and sat on the bed she previously shoved me on. It was faint, but I heard Pikachu squeak faintly.

"That's what happened? That's why you didn't come?"

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I thought you knew," she replied in a soft voice. I rarely heard her use it, except for rare moments when she let down her guard. Then she did something even more surprising. She hugged me.

Wait. She's hugging me. Misty is hugging _me_! I guess I get my hug after all. Grinning, I quickly put my arms around her and held her close – I mean I hugged her back.

Wow.

She's grabbed me when she has been scared or frustrated in the past. She's hit me when she's mad; she's even jumped on my back when a bug pokemon gets too close to her. However, she hardly ever _hugs _me. In fact, I can probably count the number of times on one hand.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too."

I could feel her smile a little into my chest, and then she pull away. Then from underneath the bed I heard a scuffle followed by a flash of yellow leaping into Misty's arms.

"Pikachupi!"

"Pikachu," she responded smiling, "I missed you!"

I guess Pikachu figured it was safe to come out now. At least he didn't shock us this time like he did when we were kids. Still, it bugs me how he seems to get all the good attention - like now. I seem to almost always be on her bad side. Trying not to sigh I waited for them to notice me again as she continued to pet Pikachu. They both seemed very happy. It made me feel a little bit guilty for wanting their attention. _Finally,_ she turned to face me with a curious, frustratingly cute look on her face.

"So how did you do it?"

The confusion on my face must have showed because she continued, "I want to know how you got me out of there."

"Well," I started nervously while absentmindedly scratching the back of my head, "I wanted to just break you out but Brock thought it would be better to sneak in - something about working towards long goals. He said you'd be safer if they thought you'd well, you know…" I couldn't quite bring myself to use the word dead. Thankfully by the look in her eye she seemed to understand so I just continued, "He was really insistent that it would be better so we snuck in dressed as guards and knocked out the real ones so we could take their place. It was awesome – Bulbasaur used sleep powder and then vine whip to grab them and put them in the janitors' closet."

I laughed just thinking about it, everything was much funnier looking back now that Misty was safe.

Misty cleared her throat loudly. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was glaring at me.

"Anyway, we pretended to guard you like they would have until it was time. Then Brock switched up the medicine while everyone was distracted by you. Studying medicine really came in handy, huh Misty?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

I know why she went quiet too. What happened next was hard for me to think about and it was probably even worse for her. So I decided just to skip to the big rescue where to we take her away. I was certainly the most interesting part – especially since I don't know exactly what happened either. I had just grabbed Misty and released Chaizard and Pigeot when a huge explosion happened. We just barely got out of there in one piece. I hope my Mom and Professor Oak didn't get hurt.

Brock and I had talked about it briefly while Misty had been sleeping. He mentioned the doctor was fiddling with some small device right before the explosion happened. I had a hard time believing a doctor could do something like that, but Brock was positive about what he saw and there was no other real explanation.

I had just opened my mouth to tell Misty all this when Brock yelled from the room below, "Ash, Misty, get in here quick!"

I ran downstairs with Misty and Pikachu right behind me. What I saw next surprised me big time. Gee, just when I thought everything had calmed down this happens. I looked at the TV at the fake Misty revealed she had done all these things all in the name of the glorious Team Rocket and now that more attacks were soon to follow. The first would be on the beloved Indigo Plateau.

The scene switched back to the reporter – the same Ronda lady who was there at the jail. In the background I caught a glimpse of Professor Oak and my Mom. They must have followed Rhonda trying to figure out what was going on. I felt glad they seemed to be alright.

At the same time anger began to build inside me. Team Rocket had nearly gotten Misty, my mother, and the Professor hurt or killed. They also hurt many other innocent people who didn't deserve the sorrow they were now going through. Now they were attacking more people. I looked at Misty and Brock. The look on their faces was enough for me to know we were on the same page. Team Rocket had to be stopped – now. Without a word we gathered our things and left the cabin.

We were fighting together again, and this time Team Rocket was going to lose.

**All right folks, the plot more questions have been answered. Understands have been cleared. The plot thickens as we come closer to the climatic finish. Not to mention - Ash just admitted he cares about Misty out loud. My inner fan girl is always happy when this happens when I read it in other stories, but it is nice to write too. I didn't want it to be to be too mushy or even put too much focus on it. Still, I am excited! Thanks to everyone who read this story so far, especially those who reviewed and favorited! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for hanging in there. **

**Also, I hope you guys don't think I mentioned Ash noticing Misty's face too much, like it was repetitive descriptions. I was trying to bring out the fact that Ash and Misty seem to look at each other a lot for nonverbal communication a lot on the anime. They even have similar facial expressions when reacting to something. So, I hope that's what comes across in this chapter.**

**Finally, I apologize for any mistakes I may have overlooked. I tried to get everything right but my typing has become horrendous lately. **


	7. James' Perspective

**Disclaimer: Team Rocket has not found a way to steal the copyright for the Pokemon franchise or Pikachu. I own the story but don't intend on picking up on their thieving goals. **

**I wasn't planning on making this chapter, but after some reviews I decided to add it in. It gave me a chance to better explain some things I had skimmed on in previous chapters. Plus, it was an exciting prospect to write about Team Rocket. All of their antics are so amusing. The temptation was just too great to resist! I hope I stayed true to their original character. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and especially who reviewed the last chapter. A special thanks to Sardonicus, A 'Dis'Satified Reader Gfire, prettygirl17, seashall768, emiilyholder, and HappyLeifEricsonDay for reviewing more than once. This chapter is for you! **

Chapter 6

James – 2:02 – 2:11am

"Ouch!"

"Get off me!"

"Hey dat was my tail!"

A sudden stinging sensation burst across my handsome face. After traveling with Jessie and Meowth so long it wasn't hard to figure out Meowth had just used Fury Swipes in revenge for his tail. I bellowed in retaliation but Jessie's scream rode over my angry protests.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU HAVE RUINED PERFECTION MEOWTH -"

It was pitch black in this small closet but I knew Jessie had briefly stopped her rampage to take out her mirror to try and examine the damage. This was my chance to pounce!

"Ouch!"

Well that didn't go as planned. However I seem to have managed to turn on the light switch while slamming into the wall. Good! Now I can see what I am doing – and so can Jessie.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE -"

* * *

><p>Several more bruises and brutal brawl later we all sat down in the small closet. It was baffling how we ended up in this situation. Then again, we always end up in some sticky situation – even when we try to do something good.<p>

"It's kind of silly for us to be fighting each other."

Both of them glared at me with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"What cha mean by dat Jimmy boy?" Meowth replied in a dangerous tone.

"I mean, it's the twerps we should be mad at for locking us in this closet. Especially since all we were trying to do was help the twerpette."

"You're right James," Jessie pitched in passionately. I took a second to relish the sentence and its rarity. "I can't believe we decided to help them!"

A part of me agreed with her anger. Another part of me couldn't forget why we decided to help. As far back as we could remember each of us were rebels, outsiders. We came together under a united dream and the banner of Team Rocket. The organization was our chance to do whatever we wanted with our lives and get rich, famous, and powerful along the way. We knew it required stealing and other lawless behavior, and that was okay with us.

However, murder was not in the job description.

Jessie is still screaming zealously about the injustice of it all. I hear these rants all the time so instead of listening I continued to just sit there and think.

The aches from bruises I have been accumulating today were starting to wane. It had all started after another long journey across the sea behind a ship in a small bucket that barely fit all of us inside. The whole way over we were thinking of a fail proof scheme to finally get that Pikachu. We finally decided on taking Pikachu when the two twerps united. Meowth said they would be too busy catching up to notice whatever we were doing. We would be gone with Pikachu in a shockproof container before they even noticed. At the time I had been hopeful we wouldn't end up with the bruises that come from getting outsmarted by the twerps and sent blasting off again.

That was before we ran into Cassidy and Bunch in Viridian City. We didn't think about going through the city much, because the twerp was just passing through rather quickly to get to Pewter. Then we spotted Burt – or at least I think that was his name - with what looked like the twerpette. Meowth wanted to just keep going, but I was curious and Jessie knew that wherever Bunt was Cassidy was not far away. The feud between those who was vicious and the chance to one-up her rival was too much. Meowth got ignored and the three of us end up spying on the unusual duo.

"_It won't be much longer now Cassidy."_

"_Don't call me that! We can't afford slip-ups so close to the finish line!"_

"_What fool would be snooping out in the woods just to spy on people? The only people around here are trainers, and with your rep right now they would either run away or challenge you to a battle. They're not smart enough to listen in," he reasoned with her._

"_Besides, they wouldn't know who you are anyway."_

"_Of course they would know who I am! I am infamous under the glorious name of Team Rocket!"_

"_Yeah, Team Rocket not Team Cassidy."_

"_You're one to talk, people can't even get your name right Bundy."_

"_It's Butch!"_

"_Yeah, whatever, let's just finish this mission. Once we do the real Misty will be dead. Since they blame for all the bad things we did people will lose faith of the people in the league weaken and our little secret will be buried with her. Then we'll strike the league headquarters itself. Then no one will be left to mess with Team Rocket's world domination!"_

"_The boss will reward us richly for this one."_

"_Yes, and I can rub it all Jessie's face when I get promoted and she has to do everything I tell her to!"_

_They laughed manically. There was a shuffle of bushes being cast aside showing a high tech vehicle. I couldn't get a good look at it though because I was too busy keeping Jessie from blowing a gasket – and out cover. _

"_You have to stay quiet Jess!"_

"_You heard what she called me! I am going to get her for this!"_

_Thankfully they had just turned on the engine, overriding Jessie's war cry as I literally restrained her from blowing our cover._

"_We already have! We learned about their plans by spying on them and now we can stop them!" I replied in a harsh whisper. _

"_Does dat make us da spaying idiots?" _

_We all froze for a second. Meowth's questioned seemed to have diverted Jessie's rage. _

_THWACK!_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Hey what was dat for?"_

_Jessie spun back around from hitting us with her thick, hammer-like hair. In the background I could hear the squeal of tires as Cassidy and Bundy sped away._

"_I'm not an idiot! You two are!" _

"_Hey," I replied. It was all I could manage because belittling my intelligence was one of her favorite ways of insulting me. It still hurt a little, but part of me was just too tired to care. There were more important things to fret around. Meowth, however, was more offended._

"_Hey! I'm no dummy! I'm da brains of the whole operation!"_

_She countered quickly and bitingly, "I guess that explains why we haven't caught Pikachu yet!"_

_Before this conversation could devolve into another fight I decided to pitch in, "We need to figure out what we are going to do about these guys!"_

"_We are going to stop their plans and prove we're better!" Jessie replied._

"_Wouldn't dat mean ruinin da boss's plan?"_

_This seemed to stop her again for a second as she seemed to think about which was more important to her – the boss and his objectives or revenge on her rival. I took the chance to voice my opinion._

"_I want to help the girl," I said quietly. "Letting people die isn't what we are supposed to do."_

My insides went cold again just like when I had first heard their conversation. Thankfully Meowth and Jessie agreed. I mean I still got some more bruises from the twerps, and was now stuck inside a small janitor's closet unsure of how to get out without get caught by the police, but if the twerpette was alive then that's what was important.

THWACK!

"Ow! What was that for Jessie?"

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!"

"I was just thinking that it was worth to save the twerpette."

"We didn't save her! We don't know if the twerp succeeded," I she yells furiously.

"I think they did," I responded calmly, "There is no way he would fail the twerpette. That means Cassidy and Buster failed. The Boss won't be happy with them and they can't even blame us since they don't even know it was us. Besides we did the right thing," I added thoughtfully, "It feels good."

Jessie and Meowth smiled.

"You know what, your right James. We did do something good today."

"Yeah, and dat feels pretty good!"

That made me feel really good in spite of all the injuries I received today. We would find a way out of here. We always find a way out of tricky situations. Most importantly we know we did something good for once. I looked up at the dimly lit ceiling feeling good about myself. A small glint caught my eye.

"Hey look Jess, somebody left their keys in here!"

WHAM!

"JAMES YOU IDIOT! COULDN'T YOU HAVE FOUND THOSE EARLIER?"

"We got no time for dat Jessie! Let's out of here," Meowth quipped while leaping up to grab the keys. He jumped over the door and unlocked it as if to prove a point.

"Looks like Team Rocket's dashing off again!"

**I was worried this wasn't going to be long enough. Once I got into it though I am glad I did this chapter. It was a great way to bring in the information about who is parading as Misty and what Team Rocket wanted with her. I hope that answers your questions! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
